


A Mermaid in my bathtub

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), 牧場物語 コロボックルステーション | Harvest Moon: DS
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Monster Girl, Sex, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: After failing to ask Flora out, Daryl is comforted by Leia.
Relationships: Daryl/Leia
Kudos: 1





	A Mermaid in my bathtub

Daryl felt rejected Flora didn’t even let him ask her out before she was flipping him over her shoulder, knowing too get away, Daryl went back too his lab, and went down too his basement too see his guest, Leia the mermaid, sighing as he went down too the basement Leia greeting him with a hug “Welcome home Daryl”  
Going abit red Daryl held her for a minute “Hi Leia” breaking up their hug Daryl sat down on his bed, and put his hands in his lap and cried. 

Seeing her beloved Daryl upset, Leia went over too him “You okay?” patting his shoulders  
“Sniff No, Flora rejected me” Daryl looked at Leia, her beauty shining in his dingy lab “Your so lucky Leia, I bet many a man would love too be with you” Leia blushed “After all I’m an ugly man, no one would want me”  
Leia looked upset as he berated himself “N-no your no Daryl, I think your wonderful, I would love too be with you forever and have S-sex” Daryl looked shocked, a woman wanted too have sex with him?  
“Seriously?” blushing as he got closer too her, Leia pulled him into a kiss, they frenched for a while, Daryl just pulled her into him and they just kissed on his bed, breaking the kiss, Leia purred “Want too have sex with me? It’ll have too be in the bath tub or I’ll dry out”  
“Y-you sure you want too do this with me” Daryl stuttered “After all Pete is fair better looking than me”  
Leia took off her top revealling her petite 32 BB tits “I’m Sure Daryl” Liea got back into her bath tub and invited Daryl too join her.

Nervously Daryl stripped naked and revealed his seven inch cock, still looking nervous as he climbed into the bathtub with Leia, a small slit appearing were a human womans vagina would be “Is that?”  
“My Vagina Daryl yes” Leia blushing, “Ready?” Daryl nodded and started too eat her pussy out, slurping as his tongue went deep inside her vagina making Leia moan and stroke Daryl’s hair, grinning as her beloved Daryl pleasured her, screaming as he made her cum, she moved under the water and she positioned herself ready too suck Daryls cock, stroking is cock for abit Leia opened her mouth and started to suck his cock as her mouth made an air tight hole, sucking and slurping on Daryls cock, making the scientist ecstatic with her tongue, stroking her hair, he let Leia keep going with her tongue sucking him more and more until her cummed inside her mouth, grunting as he came. 

Panting for abit Daryl saw Leia come up out off the water, his cum leaking down her mouth, fingering the cum up, she smirked as her hands went back too work under the water, massaging his cock too life.

Sitting on the edge off the bath tub, Daryl got read for Leia too mount his cock, slowly but surely Leia fitted his cock in her tight vagina, gasping Leia gently worked Daryl by moving her hips up and down, making sure Daryl was enjoying him, and he was, moaning as she worked herself up and down, Daryl focused his attention on her nipples, sucking and slurping Leia’s tits as she increased her pace, Daryl grunted, he had never had such pleasure before and he didn’t care, pulling Leia close, the scientist kissed her, as he grunted and cummed all inside her, exhausted he just hugged her.

Daryl just floated for awhile, hugging Leia as she slept on him, his rejection off Flora floating away, he had a wonderful woman who loved him, a wonderful mermaid that is.

END

Always thought these two were a couple when I played this game.


End file.
